


Come as You are

by edgy_fluffball



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki's Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Shapeshifting, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Thor senses something is up with his not quite brother.Time and experience have taught him to wait for Loki to come to him.





	Come as You are

The first time Thor didn’t believe his brother when he came to him in his private chambers and demanded to speak to him about an urgent matter that no one could know about.  
‘You shouldn’t do this’, Thor mumbled, concerned with the way Loki pushed past Sif and Volstagg who had been with him before, ‘we were talking about serious stuff!’  
‘Ways to treat the younglings worse than the day before? Just wield your bloody hammer and let them strive against a thunderstorm, I don’t know!’  
Thor looked at Loki for a moment before dismissing his friends with a quick wave and an apologetic look that Volstagg met with something close to worry whereas Sif only cocked an eyebrow at Loki.  
This behaviour was so unnatural for his brother that Thor only managed to stare at him silently, waiting for Loki to burst out with whatever was wrong with him.  
He stared at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother by himself – until he couldn’t keep it in any longer.  
‘Tell me, brother, what is the matter with you? Something is up with you but I can’t see what – just tell me!’, he demanded and sat down on his bed.  
Loki turned around from where he had been standing.  
It took Thor a moment to take in whatever change had been going on with Loki since he had his eyes trained on his brother’s face.  
‘Look at me. Look at me, Thor! I am a mess!’  
Loki’s voice sounded like it was about to break, he was trembling, his eyes cast to the ground – nothing was left to remind Thor of his brother, literally nothing.  
‘You are…a girl’, Thor choked out with his mouth gaping wide open, ‘and you’re…pregnant?’  
Whereas Loki’s face hadn’t changed too much, his features being slim and not very male on the first glance, his body had. His shoulders were even slimmer than before, his hips a bit wider – but what really left Thor speechless was his chest and stomach.  
Loki had developed more than a bump, he looked bloated and the clothes he now was wearing were not able to cover the changes he had done to his upper body.  
‘Stop staring’, Loki hissed at him violently.  
‘I can’t…help it’, Thor gulped in response, ‘You have…breasts!’  
‘I know!’  
Loki’s response came out whinier than Thor had expected for his brother to be in this situation. He could not wrap his head around the matter without coming up against questions demanding an answer.  
‘How, I mean, how did that happen? With…with whom?’, Thor asked and stepped closer to Loki in an attempt to show him how confused he was.  
‘Thor’, Loki pressed through his teeth, ‘I know you can be a completely oblivious fool but I am in labour, I experience incredible pain and I am about to bleed onto your carpet so-‘  
Before Thor could even commend on how different Loki’s voice sounded as a woman Loki trembled again, heavier this time and with his face scrunched up with pain and dread.  
‘What do you need me to do?’, Thor asked hurriedly and jumped to his brother’s – sister’s? – side and helped him to the bed.  
‘Water. Hot water and some cloths. You know this Thor, you’ve…done that before – in a way’, Loki whispered, seemingly distressed with how close contractions were coming.  
Thor merely dropped him off on the bed before running off to get water after locking the door behind him.  
Loki were right, he had done things like this before – with the horses in the stables. He shook his head in disbelief, no one could hear about this, Loki would not only be the ridicule of the whole of Asgard, he would be the target for everybody to pick on and treat him as a freak.  
Thor Odinsson would not allow this to happen to his adoptive brother.

When he came back to his chambers he could hear Loki’s muffled moans of pains through the door. No one seemed to be around which calmed him for a second before he entered his room with the bowl in his hands.  
‘Loki?’, he asked with the slightest trace of worry in his voice.  
He looked around but couldn’t spot his brother on the bed any longer. It didn’t look like he was on the balcony either and Thor felt worry build up.  
The only sound he heard was the ragged breathing of the wolf in front of the fire place.  
The wolf…in front of the fireplace.  
He put the bowl down next to it and knelt on the carpet.  
‘You’ve got to be kidding me, Loki’, he said softly, ‘a wolf?’  
The beast bent down its own body and licked over its swollen belly in response, when he looked back up at Thor he could read the wolf’s eyes like a book from Loki’s library.  
‘So…was it a nice male? Big, hairy, soft fur, with a rough tongue?’, he smiled and earned himself a kick to the leg, ‘Yeah, I get it, that was unnecessary. Let’s get you settled though.’  
Thor looked at the wolf like he would at a mare in labour.  
The beast shivered, its flanks pushed out and Thor could spot a first glimpse of the cub.  
‘Looking good, Loki, you’re good. I’ll have an eye out but it looks good’, Thor said breathlessly with his eyes trained on the cub.  
The wolf nearly howled out in pain.  
Thor lunged forward and helped the cub on its way out into the world.  
Loki lay still on the carpet once the pup moved in the cloths Thor had wrapped around it. Head resting on front paws he looked around to where Thor cradled the small wolf cub to his chest.  
‘Only one?’, he asked, ‘Well, there had to be something special about this pregnancy of yours. Only one beautiful wolf cub.’  
Loki nodded tiredly and yawned.  
‘I should leave you to it’, Thor smiled, ‘take care of…’  
He looked down and unwrapped the cloth for a moment to look up again at Loki with pride.  
‘Him. You have a son!’  
Loki licked over the cub’s head once Thor had put it down next to him. His gaze followed Thor as he left the chamber and closed the door behind himself.

Loki stayed in his chambers for two weeks before coming out and being back to his natural self. He reacted coldly to whoever asked about where he had been and what was up with him – it became clear how much more he was eating, after all.  
Thor could only imagine how much a wolf cub needed to be fed in order to grow, Loki could not provide enough on his own. He also knew how sensitive his brother got when it came to matters close to his interest.  
‘Loki – may I have a moment with you?’, he asked after dinner, his father’s glances had been obvious during the second course when Loki stuffed himself with whatever meat he could reach.  
‘What is it?’, Loki snarled at him, ‘I have to go!’  
‘Is it your…cub?’  
Loki looked around for unwanted ears being dropped on them. When he couldn’t spot anyone he grabbed Thor’s arm and pulled him towards his chamber.  
‘First things first: his name is Fenrir. Second: don’t you dare freaking out!’  
He opened the door to his bedroom.  
As soon as he stepped over the threshold he changed into wolf bitch that had given birth to the cub. The little wolf came running towards him, jumping up and down in front of his mother – father? – Thor could not work it out.  
The pup started to lick around Loki’s snout – and then the bigger wolf gagged up the meat from the feast.  
Thor sighed. Of course Loki would have to feed his child the natural way.  
He watched as Fenrir munched on what Loki fed him and gulped down chunks of prechewed meat.  
‘You look happy’, Thor stated and stepped closer to the big wolf. He placed one hand on Loki’s shoulder and petted the soft, thick fur over the bone structure, ‘And you deserve it.’  
Loki turned his head around and looked at him out of deep black eyes.  
It looked like he was thankful for Thor’s words.

Loki was back to is old self as soon as he could let Fenrir roam around freely in the woods and Thor didn’t see much of his brother who was spending more time in the library than with him and his friends. Volstagg and Sif were not paying much attention to him anyway, Hogun looked at his isolated behaviour patiently, telling Thor that Loki would come back at his own pace.  
Thor could not tell him that he was missing his brother, more, than would have been normal. Whenever a door slammed shut in his proximity he turned around from whatever he was doing and looked for a hint of black leather, green cloth or golden ornaments.  
But when he met Loki he was colder than ever.

That was until there was another rapid knock on his door.  
Thor opened it and looked at Loki with a deep sigh. His brother had his cloak pulled down into his face and looked up at him with pleading, wide eyes. With his body changing in front of Thor’s eyes he shook his head at his now female brother.  
‘What is it this time?’  
He stepped aside and let Loki enter his room whilst rushing off to get water and cloths.  
When he returned he found Loki in shape of a lizard-like creature.  
‘Come on – the Midgardsnake?’, Thor sighed and shook his head, ‘I thought reptiles don’t even give birth? How is this supposed to work?’  
The glance Loki shot him was a clear statement. Thor kneeled next to his brother and watched as he gave birth to a beautiful, gleaming snakeling that shared its rainbow-coloured scales with its father and cheeped at Loki almost demanding.  
Thor helped him clean the kid before sitting back.  
‘You’re really going overboard, Loki. I’m…concerned’, he said seriously, ‘I mean…you have been…pregnant for the second time now…’  
Loki didn’t seemingly pay attention to what he was saying at all, he was busy adoring his new offspring.  
‘Next time try for a stallion, that might wear you out enough for you to learn a thing’, Thor swore under his breath.  
If Loki had been a human he would have been close to rolling his eyes.

The third time Thor wasn’t even surprised anymore. He opened the door for Loki who slipped past him, shedding the cloak wrapped around his body.  
‘Go on’, Thor sighed, ‘do what you have to do. Do you need water today?’  
Loki nodded and took a deep breath.  
‘Today I’m entirely relying on your expertise. Don’t mess it up’, Loki whispered, already changing.  
Thor felt his eyes widen when he saw the beautiful, lean mare standing in front of his fireplace. Her fur was black with a blue shine to it that made Thor think of the night sky with its stars.  
‘You’ve got to be joking – out of all times you choose to listen to me now? That was a joke!’, he complained, ‘Why do you keep doing that to me?’  
Loki’s eyes had stayed clear blue this time and he was looking at him depressed.  
‘Sorry, Loki, I didn’t mean to hurt you. That’s the last thing I’d want to do.’  
He stepped closer and stroked the mare’s strong neck.  
‘Let’s do this’, Thor sighed once again.  
The horse pranced around on the carpet nervously, before its knees gave way for it to lie down in front of the fire. Its flanks were shivering and sweat let the fur grow wet and made it shimmer.  
‘How are you? Does it hurt?’, Thor asked and stroked the mare soothingly, ‘I can’t imagine why you put yourself through this…but I’m glad you’re coming to me with it. I couldn’t stand not helping you with all this…’  
His hand rested on the horses muzzle as he bent down and pressed a kiss to it.  
‘You do your thing. I’m here with you, helping you when you need it. On you go!’, he whispered.  
Loki threw his head around and looked at Thor on panic. He felt the mare’s muscles tense under his hand, then it bucked on the ground.  
‘It’s alright, relax – just calm down, you’re good. It’s going to be okay. You know what you’re doing.’  
Thor watched anxiously as Loki pushed the foal’s head out.  
‘You’re doing great’, he praised, ‘it looks so good – keep doing that, it’s fine.’  
If horses were able to look pissed off – Loki was.  
The foal started to struggle as soon as it felt the ground under its hooves, Thor had to keep it still in order to prevent Loki from being hurt.  
With his hands around the foal’s legs Thor discovered something he couldn’t help but tell his brother who still laid still.  
‘It’s a stallion. But – he has eight legs! Eight!’  
Loki looked around tiredly at the foal that already pushed against his mother for milk.  
‘Go on, Loki, you’re good. He’s beautiful!’  
Loki snorted shortly at him but pushed himself up anyway to offer the newborn foal its first drink of milk.  
‘He is beautiful’, Thor whispered, afraid to accidentally spook one of them with a loud voice, ‘You both are.’  
He knew he was risking a lot by saying that but it was worth it. All Loki could do as he was right now was kick him and even that seemed not to be an option.  
Thor smiled at Loki, sitting down next to the two horses, stroking Loki’s flanks.  
‘I really wish you would settle for one partner, you know? It would get your life a bit…easier…’, he said, ‘Oh you know what? I like you being in this form! You can’t even talk back to me!’  
A grin crept on his face as Loki bridled up and looked at him indignantly   
Thor mouthed a ‘Sorry’ before standing up to leave Loki and his son to do their first bonding in peace.  
He spent some time with Heimdall looking around the Seven Realms – well, Heimdall looked and Thor sat next to him only seeing the stars – did some minor duties for his mother, and had a short moment with Fandral who wanted to discuss the prices for velvet with him.  
Thor warded off the situation by pretending to have another run for his mother to do before retiring to his chambers.  
When he opened his door he didn’t expect to see Loki and the foal still there.  
‘What-‘  
‘Welcome home’, Loki smiled, stroking his kid’s neck and whispering sweet things into its ear, ‘I was starting to feel neglected.’  
‘Loki?’, Thor asked cautiously, closing the door behind himself.  
The foal neighed at him and made a few teetering steps towards him until he could push his muzzle in Thor’s hand, licking over his palm. He noticed how awkwardly the small horse faltered over its eight legs.  
‘Meet Sleipnir’, Loki said softly and arose from where he had been sitting on Thor’s bed.  
He still looked exhausted, even in his normal human form. In an attempt to make himself as comfortable as possible Loki had tied his hair back and wore one of Thor’s robes around his shoulders. It didn’t come off successfully since the dark circles around his eyes were still visible.  
‘Hello Sleipnir’, Thor whispered and stroked the foal that pushed itself closer to him, ‘It is nice to meet you. I see you have your…mother’s fur. Excuse my confusion, I don’t really understand the matter.’  
‘What are you more comfortable with?’, Loki chipped in, demanding Thor’s attention.  
‘What do you mean?’  
Loki showed him.  
‘Is this better?’, he asked, stepping closer to Thor.  
One of his hands rested on his upper arms but the fingers were more slender than Thor knew them. When he turned around properly he found himself in front of the forms of a very female Loki.  
Her eyes were bigger, her lashes longer, her jaw less structured. The upper body showed clear female features, the hips were wider and as far as Thor could judge Loki’s overall stature was smaller.  
‘What do you mean?’, Thor asked hoarsely, ‘I…can’t follow you.’  
‘You said to settle on one partner’, Loki said quietly, her voice lighter and softer in this female form, ‘One partner only and I chose you.’  
‘Me?’  
Thor felt a shiver rush down his spine.  
Before he could say anything else Loki had already pressed her lips to Thor’s. Her hand was now placed on his shoulder, her eyes closed.  
Thor flinched back and shook his head.  
‘No! No, this is wrong’, he stuttered and ran one hand through his hair, ‘I can’t do this – it’s…not right!’  
He pointed one finger at Loki.  
‘Stop this!’  
‘Why? Because we are ‘brothers’?’, Loki asked, changing into his true form, ‘Because if you forgot – I’m not! I am not your brother. I am an ice giant.’  
He stepped closer, raising one pale blue hand so Thor could see it closer.  
‘Nothing about it is in any way reprehensible’, he whispered, sounding angrier by the second, ‘You don’t get to treat me like this, Thor Odinsson. First you tell me to settle on one partner and then I don’t get to do so? Make up your mind!’  
Thor shook his head.  
‘You don’t get it. It’s not you, it’s – well, it is you, in a way. I like you, Loki, I would like you if you were my brother but I like you more than that. But I like this you.’  
He pointed at Loki’s form in front of you.  
‘I don’t need you to take a form you wouldn’t usually take just to please me. I’m fine with you as you are – as long as I can touch you without turning into ice, that is.’  
He smiled as Loki’s skin turned into the pale pink he was used to see on his brother. When Loki didn’t move himself he stepped closer, cupped the smaller man’s face and rested their foreheads together.  
‘Thank you, Loki’, he whispered, scooping the other one up to lay down on the bed.  
Loki curled his body around Thor’s and hid his face under long strands of black hair that had slipped from the tie.  
‘Hold me’, he demanded, his voice small and whiny.  
Thor didn’t fall for it, Loki would not let himself appear this weak and openly demanding except for when it would give him a possibility to get what he wanted.  
Fortunately Thor was more than willing to give as he wrapped his one arm around Loki and pulled him closer with the other hand stroking through Loki’s hair and down his back.  
‘Don’t get used to it, though’, Loki whispered against his chest, ‘I will still need to take care of Sleipnir.’  
Thor rolled his eyes and pulled Loki even closer.  
‘Don’t care. Just try not to get tempted by the next bull.’  
He could feel Loki pinching him but could not be bothered by it. Of course Loki would not just listen and take what Thor had to say. It would only be when Loki fell ill that Thor could make his allusions without having to suffer through punches, pinches or a snarky remark.


End file.
